Collision
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: With Mutou-sensei's unexpected retirement, Ritsu gains a new mangaka. One who goes under the alias of Akikawa Yayoi who is famous for BL Novels... The problem is, Ritsu didn't know that before he accepted. To top it all off, he discovers the dark secrets of his fellow editors and FINALLY begins to accept Masamune as something more than just a boss... Includes Junjou couples too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello everyone! This is my second Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, which will be a series! I'm so excited about this and I hope I do well. I'm gonna include all cute and sweet moments as well! **

**This might contain some spoilers... And... err... The characters meet each other, well they do. At some point... In this fanfic, you'll also end up finding Onodera still undecided with the affairs of his heart and eventually beginning to accept Takano as something more than just a boss and colleague!**

**I'm so excited! Anyway, here's the first chappie! **

**Oh and please note, when I write in italics, it's usually the thoughts of the characters :)**

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

_"Meeting Takano-san after all those years would've probably been the most horrifying event to occur in my life. I hadn't expected him to be my past-love from highschool and he turned out to be a jerk after all..."_

The brunette sighed as he gazed at the computer in which he had typed an email to Mutou-sensei. Her retirement wasn't a bright spot in his life at the moment, no, it only made him feel worse. Mutou had become pregnant and had decided that it was finally time to end her career as a mangaka and Onodera Ritsu, being her editor only wished her the best for the future.

The long-awaited manga "Shoujo" was to end abruptly and quickly and thankfully, she had explained the situation to her fans but hadn't said whether she'd make a comeback or so...

"Ricchan, are you okay?" Asked the concerned Kisa, he eyed his colleague in worry. It's true that Ritsu was still annoyed with them submitting late manuscripts, still irritated at Takano-san, still orderly and persuasive and pushing forward yet... He sighed more and smiled less and even though his fellow editors didn't admit it, they too were concerned about his welfare.

"Oi! Ritsu! Get your butt downstairs!" Hollered Takano-san from across the table, temporarily removing the book from his face and glaring at the brunette.

"Ehh?! Ritsu? Since when did you and Takano-san become so buddy-buddy?! Uwah~ I'm jealous!" Exclaimed Kisa with a slight teasing grin.

Ritsu shook the blush away from his cheeks, "EH?! Why?!" He yelled back.

"Because your new mangaka has been waiting downstairs for the past 45 minutes! Didn't you read my freaking email?!" Glared Takano adjusting his glasses dangerously.

With a gulp, the newbie editor rushed downstairs, clutching his bag tightly and running with all his might.

* * *

"Ah! You must be Onodera-kun!" Smiled the fiery-haired woman who had already seated herself down in the cafeteria which was empty for the day.

"Yes! I'm sorry but you are...?"

"I'm your new mangaka... Well the mangaka's representative, call me Aikawa-san!" Grinned the woman happily, opening her briefcase and gathering her material.

"Ahh... I'm sorry, did I leave you waiting long?"

"Not really, I was editing my own manuscript a few minutes ago so it's fine that I managed to get some work done. Would you like to know about the author?" She chuckled as she took in his appearance.

"Um, yes... I have many questions to ask you, Aikawa-san. But I hope you can begin!" He bowed formally.

"Yes, yes. Well your mangaka is Aikawa Yayoi, a man by the way. He was born in March and comes from a filthy-rich family... Too bad he never hung on to their legacy. Anyway, he's a writer and has decided to expand his franchise with it's own manga series. He's not the one writing the manga but he'll just give the artists the content and it's up to them to design and draw!

He's 29-years of age and he can be really grumpy when he wakes up in the morning so don't call him until after 8am. He currently has an extremely cute young boy living with him whose name is Misaki and he's 19-years old. I wonder how the young highschool-boy actually lives up to his expectations." She rattled on.

"I'll stop there and I'll send you the first manuscript tomorrow!" She finally gasped, panting for breath as she stood up and bowed her head as though to take her leave. She walked briskly and quickly out of the cafeteria and soon disappeared out of sight.

"Um, I'm looking forward to working with you all." Ritsu bowed back awkwardly.

* * *

_"Who the heck was that woman?! And Aikawa Yayoi? I suppose that she's the wife and her husband writes all of this out. I think that the 18-year old boy might as well be their child... Misaki?! Isn't that a girl's name?"_

He mused aloud as he walked back home having missed the last train. He turned through the many roads and crossed the pedestrians, arriving at an almost deserted alleyway...

Almost...

He let his eyes widen and a gasp escape his lips when he saw two guys kissing on the road. More surprising, the shorter one of the two looked incredibly familiar and the other one seemed to look as though he had escaped from a shoujo manga.

_"Black hair and short, black hair and short, black hair and short. Why does he seem so familiar?"_

And then it dawned upon him, "KISA-SAN?!" He practically yelled, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

The black-haired manga editor turned to him and gasped, "RICCHAN?!"

And all this time, the shoujo manga guy looked about in confusion.

* * *

**A/N : If you know Junjou Romantica, you'll know who Aikawa Yayoi is.. ;) That and yaaaay! Ricchan saw Kisa-san and Yukina-kun kiss! 3**

**I hope it wasn't a horrible attempt and I hope that if you like it, you'll drop a review ^_^ Thank you everyone, good night and sweet Sekai Junjou dreams 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi everyone, long time no see right? ;( Fanfiction's acting up, my documents section does not have the options it used to but I did have blank documents, which is why I can write this way, right now...**

**A really big thank you to TrueLove17, DarkAlchemistAssassin, Sekaifangirl, Allonsymew, A Chance to Fly and Nano Yaoi for the lovely comments and for correcting me ^_^ **

**Also thank you to all you followers of this story, I really hope I won't let you down, in the present and the future xD **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, if I did, it wouldn't be as amazing an anime as the real thing! O_O**

_~ Chapter 2 ~ _

"R-Ricchan?! What're you doing here?!" Stammered an obviously flustered Kisa Shouta, he was shaking terribly and he clutched his bag even tighter than before.

"Kisa-san? Is he from highschool?" Questioned Yukina Kou, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Ritsu who had his eyes almost popping out of his face.

"N-No! I'm from Marukawa Publishing..." Mumbled Ritsu, forcing a smile as he held out his business card to exchange with him.

Yukina's eyes grew wide and a sparkly aura surrounded him, "Ah~ You work with him?" He questioned in an enthusiastic manner. "How is Kisa-san at work?"

"He showed me a bit of the ropes since I joined the company only recently, he seems to be a good worker!" Answered Ritsu, bowing his head in embarrassment, unable to meet Kisa's eyes.

"Y-Yeah, Ricchan is a really good worker too!" Exclaimed Kisa politely, awkwardly feeling the back of his head, having not really expected such a compliment.

"Well, we've got somethings to do... I'd appreciate if you kept our relationship a secret... Okay?" Winked Yukina, wrapping an arm around Kisa and leading him into the darkness of the lane ahead.

* * *

"Uwah! I can't believe Ricchan saw us! You damn idiot! I've told you to not kiss me in public!" Yelled Kisa, his face red with embarrassment.

"It's usually a deserted lane though..." Tutted Yukina as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Well, he seems nice!"

Kisa knit his eyebrows in frustration, "Nice or not, that could've been on the news tonight if it were someone else!"

"You don't want me to kiss you?" Questioned Yukina, tilting Kisa's chin upwards so that they'd have eye-contact.

By looking into his eyes, Kisa saw sadness stirring up within and suddenly felt awful. "I-I didn't mean that... You c-can kiss me, just not in public. I r-really love your k-kisses..." He stammered softly, looking worriedly towards Yukina.

A soft chuckle...

"Eh?! You lied to me? You bastard!" He blushed as he began to throw whatever he saw at his lover, who was now smiling happily.

"Otherwise you never would've admitted it! I'm so happy that I'm in love with you Kisa-san!"

"You'd better be... Or else I'd freaking kill you... Idiot..."

* * *

"Chiaki?" Muttered Yoshiyuki Hatori as he rang the doorbell in frustration for about the 50th time. He sighed and decided to let himself in, partially worried about the state of the mangaka who had to rush through due to the deadline.

"T-Toooriiii..." Moaned the hungry and weary artist who was still on the floor of his apartment, dead from inking all 58 pages.

_"Sometimes I wonder what he'd do without me. He'd end up in hospital and an asylum soon after since he places his drawings before himself..." _

"When was the last time you had a meal?"

"Y-Yesterday..."

"Understood, I've already cooked a meal so it's fine..." He sighed laying his bag on the floor and bringing with him, his pre-cooked stew, rice and vegetables.

"Torii! You're amazing... Now I know why I really do love you!" Mumbled Chiaki as he tucked into the meal, feeling his extreme hunger slowly die down.

"Only because of this?" Sighed Hatori as he began to wash a few of the dirty dishes which were scattered about everywhere.

"Well, Tori's always been here for me no matter what! He's cooked for me, taken care of me, helped me and I love Tori anyhow..." Mumbled Chiaki, his mouth still full.

At those words Hatori let his eyes widen and a soft smile take over his face, "Chiaki... After this, you're coming with me to bed..."

"Ehhh?! That's not for you to decide! Wait, TORIII!"

* * *

_"I ended up seeing Kisa with his lover, still unsure of what to do when I see Takano-san..."_

"This sucks..." Cursed the brunette as he entered his apartment and took his shoes off, only to find another pair already there. "These aren't mine..."

"They're mine. I wanted to talk." Stated Takano, eyeing him with a steady glare.

"TAKANO-SAN?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?!"

"Geez, pipe down. You're a man right? Submit to your fate." He cursed back as he sipped some coffee.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Huffed Ritsu meeting his eyes with a steady glare of his own. He pushed Takano away and stalked into the kitchen as he began to pour coffee himself. What he didn't realize was that it wasn't a heat-resistant glass.

"You really are an airhead..." Mumbled Takano as he entered the kitchen. On seeing the splinters, he immediately averted his attention to Ritsu, whose hand was cut and bleeding.

Ritsu was in too much of pain to remove the fragment himself and unconsciously let a few tears trickle down his face.

_"You're so cute when you cry... Damn it!"_

"Keep still!" Takano sighed as he pulled Ritsu to his lap. He held the tweezers gently and pulled out a bit of cotton and began to wipe the blood off. "Idiot... You don't know how cute you look..." He smiled gently, kissing his cheek as he continued.

Ritsu blushed a deep shade of violet and kept still, his hand numb from the medicine Yet all this time he couldn't help but feel the painful beat in his chest.

_Badump... Badump..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi everyone, been a long time since I updated right? About 20 days or so...**

**I really didn't mean to keep everyone waiting, the other site I'm in suddenly shut down and I moved all my one-shots and stories to the other site. So that's the reason...**

**I really hope you guys don't hate me T_T I missed all you guys too! And I hope you haven't forgotten about this story ^^**

**Special thank you to the reviewers of the last chap I posted ^^ A Chance to Fly, Nano. Yaoi, Nami-chan and Kitai-chan :D**

**I'm including an OC to draw Usagi's manga. XD I really wanted to put Ijuuin and see Usagi's reaction but then... I wouldn't know what to do xD**

**Also a HUUUUUGE thank you to all you amazing guys who are following this story, it's because of everyone that I feel inspired to continue and persevere ^^**

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

"Baka Usagi! Wake up already! You're not supposed to sleep on the stairs!" Yelled the voice of the emerald-eyed university student who was doing his best to wake his sleepy landlord. "Seriously, submit your freaking manuscripts on time." He muttered under his breath as he managed to move him to the sofa.

It was a bad move for soon the boy found himself on the couch instead, "H-Hey?! Y-You were pretending? B-Baka!" He yelled as he tried to struggle out of his strong and firm grasp.

"I need my refill on... Misaki..." Murmured the great Lord Usami Akihiko a.k.a Usagi-san who was in a very sleepy mood. His silvery hair was disheveled while his eyes, though sleepy were mysteriously bright and happy.

"U-Usagi-san... I h-have school today."

"You're a really bad liar. It's a holiday for you youngsters..." He smirked coming closer and trying to place a quick peck on his cheek.

"H-Hey! W-weren't there s-some guests coming a-along today?!" Misaki stuttered awkwardly, trying his best to wriggle out. "Ah the vegetables!" He exclaimed, jumping free and running over to the stove.

"You really don't like me touching you that much?" Sighed Akihiko, standing up and walking to his coffee brewer. "And you should know that I'm not in my nighttime clothes. Are you an idiot?"

Misaki flushed, "I-I was j-just worried about you! B-Baka!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Thank you. I really appreciate it..." He smiled, lacing his arms around the younger boy's waist and hugging him close.

* * *

An awkward atmosphere settled beside Onodera and Takano as they stood outside the door to the grand apartment of Usami Akihiko.

"Remind me why you're here with me..." Muttered Onodera, his eyebrows furrowed to show his displeasure at having Takano follow him.

"You're the one who was whining about having to see him alone." Began Takano, crossing his arms and staring at his lover. "So I obliged, aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Hell no! Try anything here and I swear..." He began, glaring at his superior still blushing over the events of last night.

"Understood, Ritsu." The superior stated aloud, patting his hair as he rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Who could that be?" Wondered Misaki as he walked towards the door, his expression cluelessly cute as he came face-to-face with the two men outside.

Ritsu took in the appearance of the boy. He seemed eighteen, no doubt and his emerald irises and brown hair make him seem different. "U-Um! We're from Marukawa's Emerald group, did we c-"

"Misaki! What're you doing out there?" Sighed the lazy voice of Akihiko who then strolled over. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the two men outside...

* * *

"Ka-mi-jou~" Called out the teasing voice of Professor Yo Miyagi who strolled into the classroom in his usual leisurely manner. "Why are you conducting extra classes?"

"Professor, what I do is none of your concern. This is a tutoring session for those who failed at yesterday's pop quiz... Now please get out."

"But there's a visitor for you~"

"And WHO might that be?" Hiroki muttered, an evil and dangerous aura surrounding him.

"HIIIM~" Miyagi smiled as he thrust a sleepy Nowaki towards the angry professor. "He knocked at the room door and collapsed. You should thank me."

Hiroki fought against dominance over the vivid blush which threatened to tint his cheeks, especially since he was in front of his students. "No-Nowaki?" He stammered trying to heave the tall man off.

"Sorry Hiro-san. The work shift was called off today and I just had to see you..." Whispered the sleepy pediatrician as he tried to move.

"YOU..." Began Hiroki dangerously, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "BOTH OF YOU, OUT OF THE CLASSROOM. TREAT THIS HALLOWED INSTITUTE WITH RESPECT!" He yelled as he thrust both Miyagi and Nowaki outside and locked the door.

* * *

"Whoever knew that we'd meet again, Sensei?" Chuckled Onodera cheerfully, trying to ignore the possessive look that Takano was giving him while sipping at the tea.

"What surprised me the most was that you ended up at Marukawa Shoten rather than at Onodera Shuppan." Stated Akihiko as he began smoking on another cigarette.

"But where's Akikawa Yayoi?"

_Silence..._

"Ah, him. Yes, him. He's me... That's one of my pen-names." The novelist stated, his lilac irises shifting to Misaki who was trying to occupy himself with cooking.

_*Ring*_

"I-I'm so sorry for being late!" Exclaimed the apologetic voice belonging to that of a female. Her eyes were of a rich crimson while her hair was long, wavy and brown. "I had trouble finding the right place."

Misaki looked in awe at the girl, she seemed to be a teenager just like him and he couldn't help but admit that she looked really pretty.

The men sitting around the table grew alert when they noticed a girl come in. She bowed again, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Aiko Rose! I was called here to help in illustration?"

"Ah, yes. Seeing that we've all assembled here, I suppose it's alright to begin? Right Usami-sensei?" Broke in the voice of Takano who looked at Ritsu as if he wanted to savor him.

"Right. So I'm doing a collaboration with the Emerald editing department rather than the Sapphire because those girls ask too much. Simply, what we're focusing on will be the manga of my novels 'Junai Romantica' and 'Junai Egoist.'

Misaki's antennae came up and he rushed upon the scene, "NO WAY IN HELL?!" He practically screamed after having seen all the stacks of the BL light-novels in his room.

"A Boys' Love Manga?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I've been disturbed with horrible and strange questions in my mind O.o For example, it always crosses my mind as to whether you guys like this story? I know you do but still, I feel insecure.**

**School has started... *grimace* And I don't have as much of time as I used to... grrr... It sucks being an 8th grader about to go to grade 9!**

**I just checked my iTunes playlist with how many times I've played each song. I had just download the Junjou ending 2 Aioi last month and already it has 150 plays! I'm still creeped out as to how o.O**

**So I bring to you the next chapter. I kept you guys waiting for a long time and I feel really bad and stupid because of that T_T **

**Special thank you's to Nano. Yaoi, A Chance to Fly, Nami-chan and Jaden for the lovely comments which made my day ^^ That and thank you to you guys who followed or favorited this story :D**

**I SHOULDNT HAVE PLAYED TOMB RAIDER! XD Well, on we go...**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, le Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me, even though I wished it did.**

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

"A boys' love novel?" Asked Takano, raising his eyebrows as he took another puff from his cigarette. Not wanting to admit that it seemed interesting, he closed his eyes and lay back on the sofa.

"Indeed, it will also be getting an anime adaptation, or so I was told. That's why it was absolutely necessary to remake it into a manga as well before receiving reception from the audience." Akihiko nodded, sitting back, ignoring the frantic scrabbling of Misaki as he tried to exit the place without much success.

"I'll be helping with the manga drawings and the anime production." Aiko smiled, bringing a few blank sheets out of her bag. "But I must admit, the Junai Romantica novel resembles both Akihiko-sama and Misaki-san..." She added with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, isn't it obvious? That's because I—"

"AG! Usagi-san! We don't have vegetables do we?!" Interrupted Misaki, trying his best to cool his flaming cheeks and his temper which would've probably soared to the top._ "This is bad... I don't know if this guy gives a crap about this but the two of us are dead if it comes to light."_ Misaki thought quietly to himself.

"I was just saying, anyhow it seems really cute! My previous project named Scarlet Boy wasn't as interesting as this, neither was it even good." She sighed softly. "However this has a LOT of potential!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile on her face.

* * *

"Sensei... Who was that?" Inquired a very curious student, gazing at the furious Kamijou with big mischievous eyes.

Kamijou rubbed his aching temples and just glared at the student, "What I do is none of your business Tenjo-san, unless you want your parents to be notified of you skipping classes. I don't understand why the HELL you people even signed up for literature!" He cursed to himself.

The student named Tenjo suddenly looked aside in a guilty manner and returned to his literature exercises, unable to remember anything about the protagonist and the antagonist.

Fortunately for all the students, the bell chose the moment to ring and they all filed out of the classroom thankfully leaving Hiroki Kamijou gathering his books.

_"What was he thinking?"_ Mused the professor as he exited the room and walked down the corridor to the staff room shared by both Miyagi and himself.

His eyes were greeted by the sight of Miyagi holding onto the defenselessly sleeping Nowaki, a smirk in his eyes as he cupped the face of the younger man.

Hiroki blinked twice and unknowingly raised all the books he had been reading this morning, thus pelting Miyagi with the entire collection.

"STAY AWAY!" He practically barked out, grabbing Nowaki tightly and pulling him out of the empty institute.

* * *

"I'm dead..." Muttered the young baby-faced editor as he stumbled to his apartment.

Work had been piling up for no specific reason and his mangaka had decided to rewrite her story and ended up submitting it thrice, nevertheless it wasn't at all good enough. The plot was mixed up, the POVs didn't seem right and the wrong color tones had been added.

Truthfully, it was supposed to be submitted today but Kisa without a proper manuscpt, had ended up turning to the coverage material. After a few strenuous final edits, he had stumbled back to the printer's office, submitted the material and then trudged back to office to pick up his stuff.

Which was why he was shocked when the overwhelming smell of curry drifted through his apartment. Noting the large pair of shoes on the carpet, he knew that his boyfriend would have been making his rounds.

He was always grateful, Yukina always made time to spend with him. It was hard for him too, being a university student and having a part-time job at the same time but Yukina always placed his lover as his top priority.

But for Kisa, it was hard for him to express the feelings he had for him. He could always do erotic stuff in bed, he knew what he should do but when it came to surprises and daily visits, he never understood what exactly he could do in return.

"Y-Yukina?" He stammered, limping lightly to the kitchen and collapsing on his couch wearily. He buried his head on a cushion and tried to clear his mind.

"Kisa-saaan!" Smiled the happy tall man, scooping up the shorter man in his arms and placing a light peck on his forehead.

He flushed a deep shade of scarlet, his eyes wide. "H-How did you get in?" He stammered nervously.

"Well, I do have your spare key..." He admitted, placing his lover back on the couch and kneeling beside him. "Your forehead is hot..." He mused, frowning slightly as he felt his temperature.

"I did end up overworking. After you had gone to sleep I was up working on a manuscript that didn't make the cut and I've been rushing around this entire morning submitting the other script for a substitute material." He mumbled tiredly.

"Kisa-san, you shouldn't work yourself too hard." He sighed softly, crossing his arms and looking at his lover quizzically. "You do know that if anything happens, I'll always support you." He pointed out. "And you also know that even if you lose anything, I'll be here to give you my everything..."

At his words, Kisa Shouta who had already closed his eyes pretended to be asleep. He was far too embarrassed to reply to Yukina's confession.

A soft chuckle was heard in the background and Yukina ruffled his hair affectionately, pecking his lips softly and then heading back into the kitchen.

Snuggling closer to the cushion, Kisa let a sigh escape his lips, _"Today is definitely gonna be a long day..." _


End file.
